


Neverland

by fajrdrako



Category: Battlestar Galactica/Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

They danced in a world of clouds, on a smooth floor encircled by white arches. A tower in the sky. River was barefoot, in a thin dress of cloth so fine it was transparent, gossamer, barely felt as it floated around her knees at the hem, slit at the sides past her waist, a garment meant not to hide her body or keep her warm, but simply to enhance the dance. It was easy to lift her feet over her head as she pirouetted. Showing off a little, maybe, in front of his strange and fascinating woman.

"Where are we?" asked River. "Is this Neverland?"

"This is somewhere you have never been," said the blonde woman in the red dress, who moved like an angel. She had kicked off her high-heeled shoes when they started to dance, when River had opened her eyes to find herself in this white palace, made of towers and light. "No one has ever been here before."

"Your home?"

"My realm." She ran her fingers down River's face, as if mapping its shape. "You bring grace to my domain."

The music came from nowhere as they danced to it. It came from the sky, from the air, from the floor beneath their feet. It sounded old, as if performed in lives gone by. It was slow, and River twirled slowly, enjoying the way the woman watched her, her face full of interest and admiration and possibly love.

River didn't know a lot about love. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"I was led to your dreams by God."

Well. There were stranger things. "God is just a concept."

"A concept which led me to you." The woman's movements were slow, like the music, showing not the trained skill of a dancer but the sensuous lures of a Companion. "River Tam, unique in all the universes."

"Not unique," confessed River, letting her hair brush the floor in a backbend over the steady strength of the woman's arm. She slowly, luxuriously, turned it into a flip, pausing with her legs in the air before landing on her toes, arms above her head. "Just damaged. Are you unique?"

"No. There are many of me. But within the specifications, we are each unique."

"Snowflakes," said River. She did the splits on the tiled floor, feeling its coolness against her legs, against her thighs, against her privates. "Fingerprints. Butterflies." She put her legs together, bent her knees, wrapped her arms around them. "What is your name?"

"I am called Six."

"I'm called River, because I am always moving."

"We all move in time and space," said Six. "What do you know about love, River?"

River tilted her head, thinking. "I love Simon. I can't love anyone else yet because I'm damaged."

"Let me tell you a secret," said Six. She stood beside River, who sat motionless. She held River's head against her leg and ran her hands through River's hair. A caress. Her fingers stopped behind River's ear, and River could feel the cool fingertips, the hardness of the nails, the pulse of the body and blood within. She pinched the lobe gently. "You are not damaged. You have been re-created as something greater than you were."

"I want to be real again," said River.

"Reality is an illusion," said Six. "Reality is whatever you want it to be. Let me share some of my reality with you."

River looked up at her, half in awe, half in suspicion. Six gracefully knelt in front of her. "Let me show you your own beauty," she said, and took the hem of River's dress in her hands, lifting it over her head. River obediently lifted her arms so she could pull it off her, and now she was naked. She wasn't sure what she thought of that. Simon had always been quite clear that she shouldn't go around naked, because it was uncivilized, and because people might take advantage of her, and hurt her. She could almost understand that: she'd met some terrible people. But Six didn't seem terrible. She was frightening and she was not human and she was not even a machine. She was nothing possible. She was queen of this strange unreal place, in a beautiful red dress that made her look more naked than River even though it covered her parts.

Now Six was gently spreading River's legs, and running her hands over her skin, which felt good, and tickled a little, and made her shiver deep inside herself. "Little virgin," said Six softly, "You don't even know the powers you have within you."

"I'm not a virgin," said River defensively. "I'm a Pisces."

"I'm sure you are," said Six, smiling. She pulled River close against her body, touching her arms. She held River's face in both hands, careful as if cradling a flower. "May I kiss you?"

"Please," said River, wistfully. She didn't get kissed often. Not ever, really. Good-night kisses from Simon when he tucked her in didn't count. She knew Kaylee liked kissing people, and Kaylee wanted to kiss Simon, but he wouldn't. She had once seen Kaylee kiss Inara and the memory made River feel warm and breathless. They hadn't known she was watching.

The not-quite-woman's kiss was like nothing she had ever imagined. It made her tingle all over. Six touched her spine as she kissed her, stroking her again and again, running her hands down to River's bottom and then back up to her shoulders.

River leaned closer to Six and kissed her hard. It was a little sloppy but she thought she had the theory right. She put her hand inside Six's tight, pretty red dress and held her breast. It felt nice. The nipple was particularly interesting, changing as she touched it, like a quantum particle that reacts to the observation of the observer, a testament of awareness. She felt Six's breath change and she said, "When it comes to sex, you respond like a human. How do you do that?"

"Mirrored physiology. We were built with you as our models. But we were improved."

"Changed," said River firmly. "Not improved. Is this having sex yet?"

"So it would seem," said Six, her eyes bright with arousal and amusement. She pulled River into her arms, and bent her head to kiss a small, firm breast. "What do you know about sex?"

"I read about it. We had sex education in school. Simon told me some. He's a doctor, so he knows all about it." River frowned, trying to see how to unfasten Six's dress. There must be a way - ah. It slid over down from her shoulders. River thoughtfully watched as she stroked the cloth down Six's body, touching as much as she could of the skin revealed - breasts, ribs, waist, hips. Six stood and the rest of the dress dropped at her feet. She kicked the dress aside, a movement both graceful and forceful. She was beautiful all over. River added honestly, "Sometimes when people have sex, I can hear them. Not just the sounds they make, but their reactions, in my head. Kaylee is really loud. Both ways. I hear what they feel."

"And do you understand it?"

"No," whispered River. Six sat in front of her again, pulling her close so she was between River's bent knees, River's feet by her hips. River flushed as Six's hands moved between her legs, opening her up gently, touch by careful touch. "I try, sometimes. But I can't really feel what they feel."

"It needs the physical," said Six. "Relax, my darling. Give way to the sensations. Your body will learn what it means to dance." She moved closer, an arm around River's back, a hand between River's labia, their breasts almost touching, their mouths close enough to kiss.

River's was starting to shake with new sensations. "I'm frightened," she whispered.

"Let the current surround you. Give in to it. You'll like it." Six kissed her ear delicately, her fingers moving, exploring. "You will like it so very much."

"It isn't like dancing! I can't control it!" River sounded panicky now, and Six, smiling, put both arms around her and held her tight, rocking her gently.

"You will have control when you let go of control."

"That's zen," said River, half laughing, half crying. The place between her legs where Six had stopped touching her felt suddenly very lonely. She touched herself there, and was surprised at the wetness.

"That is God's mystery," said Six, kissing River full on the lips, and putting her hand on top of River's hand, entwined their fingers. Between the fingers of River's hand, she inserted one bent finger slowly and gently into River's untouched vagina. She was holding the back of River's head, her lips against River's lips, kissing her while whispering encouragement, _Ah, darling, yes, that's it,_ moving her finger, moving her hand against River's hand and River's hand against her body, pressing against the new hardness of River's clit. River made a few sharp animalistic sounds, and grabbed Six's shoulder. "I don't understand!" she shrieked. "What is it? _What is it?_ "

Then she came.

She did not scream. Her face was that of a person shocked into silence; or witness to wonders; or blinded by a bright light. Her body shook and shuddered and twisted in Six's embrace.

Then she fell forward. Six held her as her body softened and relaxed, as she leaned into the soft and welcoming curves of Cylon skin.

Six stroked her head. "That, my dear," she said, "Is one of God's great mysteries, revealed for your use."

River straighted, grinning. "I don't think so," she said practically. "I think it was just an orgasm."

end

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle, but it quickly became way too long to be suitable. Cross-posted to [my LJ](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/734726.html) and [crossoverfic](http://community.livejournal.com/crossoverfic/348284.html).


End file.
